<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В интересах революции (и немного в личных) by Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088481">В интересах революции (и немного в личных)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать с этой победой, Абернети не знал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abernathy/Theseus Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В интересах революции (и немного в личных)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="fict">Задание Абернети получил между делом, как всегда бывало с самым важными поручениями Геллерта.<br/>
<br/>
«Тесей Скамандер прекрасно смотрелся бы в наших рядах. Как жаль, что его лояльность всегда будет под вопросом. Забыть старые чувства так нелегко...»<br/>
<br/>
Эти слова стали для Абернети точкой отсчета. Он кивнул, показывая, что понимает и принимает задачу. Обсуждение потекло по проторенному руслу — Максвеллы, Гонты, министры и президенты. Абернети слушал, вставлял замечания — и размышлял.<br/>
<br/>
Старое чувство — это любовь к Лите Лестрейндж. Оно мешает.<br/>
<br/>
Чувства проходят со временем, но времени нет. Маховик планов, для реализации которых может понадобиться главный аврор британского Министерства, совсем скоро придет в движение.<br/>
<br/>
Чувства забываются под натиском новых, но их у Тесея Скамандера тоже нет. Прошло два года — он все еще носит траур.<br/>
<br/>
Чувства можно создать.<br/>
<br/>
Заменить старое, замшелое, блестящим и новым, сколоть острые грани в безвредную пыль, вложить новый смысл в лишенную опоры душу, заставить ее приспосабливаться, незаметно вытолкнув из себя мусор прошлого.<br/>
<br/>
Или мимикрировать, принять форму дыры, влиться в нее, пока не останется зазоров, пока новое наполнение не вытеснит даже память о том, что раньше там было нечто другое. Некто другой.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети размышлял. И принялся наблюдать.<br/>
<br/>
Ему никто не давал четких сроков. Но от своих аколитов Геллерт неизменно ждал безукоризенной точности и безупречного повиновения, а сам Абернети предполагал, с каким прицелом взялись за Тесея Скамандера. Время не терпело; задание нужно было выполнить быстро и точно. Поэтому Абернети взял за правило аппарировать в Лондон дважды в день. Утром — увидеть, как Тесей Скамандер, строгий и неприступный, выходит из рабочего камина на первом этаже, как здоровается со знакомыми и стремительно пересекает холл к лифтам. И вечером, чтобы наблюдать обратный процесс.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети подписался на «Пророк». Газета благоволила главному аврору: новости о его передвижениях и публичных встречах регулярно публиковались на первых страницах. Очень помогало Абернети — он не пропустил ни одну.<br/>
<br/>
После нескольких осечек маскировку Абернети демонстративно не использовал. Если она слетала в неподходящий момент, проблем возникало больше, чем когда он вызывающе носил свое собственное лицо. Поначалу Абернети раздражало, что даже постеры «Разыскивается!» с фотографией крупным планом не научили людей его замечать; постепенно он оценил все преимущества своей неказистой внешности. Он научился не просто пользоваться ими во благо себе и общему делу, но получать удовольствие. Разве не достойна была восхищения способность невозбранно приблизиться к любому служащему любого Министерства и сойти за своего? Разве не щекотал нервы дерзкий азарт?<br/>
<br/>
Авроров, впрочем, Абернети старался избегать — просто по привычке. Приближаться к главному аврору, у которого был повод для личной ненависти, было бы и вовсе безрассудным поступком. Абернети смотрел издалека, из толпы, незамеченный, всевидящий.<br/>
<br/>
Конечно, Абернети не хватало информации — что такое суммарные двадцать минут наблюдений за весь день? — но он старательно каталогизировал малейшие реакции Скамандера на людей и обстановку. Если по секундам разобрать каждое действие, можно выловить бесценные крупицы знаний.<br/>
<br/>
Взять делового, вечно спешащего Престона — по каким-то причинам его Скамандер терпеть не мог. Всегда ровная линия пути от камина к лифту с появлением Престона неизменно искривлялась ровно на пять шагов — достаточно, чтобы Скамандеру не приходилось с ним здороваться. С Паркер отношения были лучше — она, наоборот, имела свойство искривлять траекторию в свою пользу. Невысокая и изящная, она вела себя ненавязчиво и доброжелательно. Искренние люди вроде нее привлекали Скамандера, но не настолько, чтобы задерживаться для обмена ни к чему не обязывающими фразами. Только приветствиями.<br/>
<br/>
Еще был Андерс — преданный собачий взгляд и готовность следовать по пятам за предметом своего обожания, вечно одетым во все черное. Своего молчаливого обожателя Скамандер никак не выделял — здоровался, как со всеми, не избегал, но и не искал его общества, чем приводил беднягу в отчаяние. Тот наверняка предпочел бы оказаться на месте Престона — это бы значило, что его, по крайней мере, замечают.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети знакомо было подлое, горькое чувство сомнений в себе. Он немного ненавидел Скамандера за то, что тот заставлял кого-то постоянно задаваться вопросами о собственной ценности. Но у Абернети была работа. Он продолжал наблюдать.<br/>
<br/>
У Скамандера тоже была работа — и, похоже, ничего больше. Вне ее он ни с кем не общался, и даже на работе, пока видел Абернети, — только по делу.<br/>
<br/>
Попытки отследить, где и с кем проводит вечера главный аврор, натыкались на глухую пустоту. Ни в магических, ни в популярных у волшебников магловских местах Скамандера не видели — либо он оказывался слишком искусен, чтобы дать себя опознать. Абернети не стоило надеяться на случайную встречу. Подходить же к Скамандеру в стенах Министерства было сущим безумием.<br/>
<br/>
Спустя долгие семь недель почти бесплодной слежки Абернети написал письмо.<br/>
<br/>
Скамандера не интересовало ничего, кроме работы? Значит, пора было дать ему работу.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети без зазрения совести сдал целую цепочку своих провокаторов, которые подрывали спокойствие в Эдинбурге и окрестностях. Цепочку Абернети унаследовал от Кролла, и она была неэффективна. Давно пора было выстроить новую — с нуля, правильную. Абернети воспользовался случаем, чтобы убить двух куропаток разом: очистить плацдарм для дальнейших действий своей будущей ячейки и привлечь внимание Тесея Скамандера.<br/>
<br/>
Тот не был единственным заданием Абернети. Просто так удачно совпало, что оба поручения Геллерта оказались территориально близки. Винде, к примеру, повезло гораздо меньше: она разрывалась между Парижем и Римом. Или Куини — она не отходила от Криденса и фактически была заперта в Нурменгарде. Тоже незавидная доля.<br/>
<br/>
Иногда Абернети нравилось думать, что из всех аколитов Геллерт по-настоящему позаботился только о нем.<br/>
<br/>
А он позаботится, чтобы поручения Геллерта были безукоризненно выполнены.<br/>
<br/>
Во втором письме Абернети намекнул на подпольный магазинчик артефактов. Владелец отказался сотрудничать с делом Геллерта. Им можно было пожертвовать.<br/>
<br/>
После третьего письма, засадив за решетку двух сквибов, которые организовали жалкое подобие магической школы для маглов, Тесей Скамандер ответил коротким «Благодарю».<br/>
<br/>
Это была победа. Завязалась переписка.<br/>
<br/>
Наблюдать за Скамандером Абернети не бросил. Остальные дела, однако, он с некоторых пор решал только по переписке, предпочитая не показываться под своей личиной даже на собраниях собственной пока что маленькой ячейки. Его аколиты получали инструкции пергаментными самолетиками и в случае особого расположения — степенной амбарной совой, с трепетом открывали хрустящие конверты с восковыми печатями, ценили каждое слово, каждый штрих. Абернети постарался вызвать те же самые чувства у Скамандера.<br/>
<br/>
Сложно было сказать, насколько (не?) получалось.<br/>
<br/>
«В сложившейся правовой системе достаточно изъянов», — открывал свои послания Абернети.<br/>
<br/>
«Общество несовершенно», — курсивом выводил он вместо приветствия.<br/>
<br/>
«Маги не должны умирать из-за маглов», — жестоко и правдиво.<br/>
<br/>
«Я знаю, каковы ваши предложения», — неизменно отвечал Скамандер. Если бы он игнорировал обращения или менял свои фразы, как менял их Абернети, можно было бы говорить об очередной победе. Но колесница переписки, запряженная единственной совой, которой Абернети мог доверить такую тайну, буксовала. Скамандер проверял наводки и пользовался ими, неизменно благодарил, неизменно кормил и гладил по мягким перьям терпеливо дожидавшуюся ответа сову, неизменно писал одно и то же под тихий клекот.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети признал свое бессилие. И отправился за советом.<br/>
<br/>
— Дорогой, — улыбнулась Куини, прочитав их письма, и поправила ему воротник рубашки. — Ты ни разу не спросил, что думает он.<br/>
<br/>
«Каковы ваши предложения?» — написал Абернети прямо из Нурменгарда.<br/>
<br/>
И впервые не дождался ответа. Разочарованная сова долго топталась на подоконнике, укоризненно ухала — но не заставила Тесея Скамандера взять в руки перо. Только деликатно, знающе обхватить за туловище и выставить на карниз за распахнутым окном. Створки неприятно задребезжали магией, захлопываясь.<br/>
<br/>
Что думать, Абернети не знал.<br/>
<br/>
Вернувшись в Лондон на следующее утро, он привычно задержался в атриуме Министерства, но не дождался появления Скамандера из камина. Тот подошел неслышно, со спины, выплавился из тени дальних колонн и встал за плечом, огромный и пугающий.<br/>
<br/>
— Люди не должны умирать. Вовсе, — сказал он, глядя поверх головы Абернети в разношерстную, суетливую толпу. — Поэтому нам с вами не по пути и никогда не будет. Хорошего дня, мистер Абернети.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не схватиться за экстренный портал обратно в Нурменгард. Но авроры не хлынули со всех сторон, и даже Скамандер не достал палочку — лишь скользнул безразличным, ничего не выражающим взглядом и отправился к лифтам — черная фигура посреди пестрого людского разнообразия.<br/>
<br/>
Это была очередная победа с отзвуком тихого, звенящего смеха милой Куини.<br/>
<br/>
Что делать с этой победой, Абернети не знал.<br/>
<br/>
Ему больше не отвечали на письма, хотя и пользовались наводками, которые приходилось изыскивать все более хитроумными способами. Его не замечали в атриуме, хотя Абернети едва не вплотную подходил каждое утро. Впору снова просить совета у Куини, но на этот раз Абернети твердо решил справиться сам. После некоторых раздумий он раздал своей ячейке четкие инструкции, связался с Гриммсоном, чтобы предупредить и предостеречь, поставил в известность Геллерта и получил «добро». После чего отправил еще одно письмо, самой обычной совиной почтой — Торквилу Трэверсу.<br/>
<br/>
В письме Абернети обещал сдаться и рассказать много интересного, если ему гарантируют жизнь и предоставят неприкосновенность.<br/>
<br/>
Трэверс вцепился в идею, словно вошь в лысину, и развил бурную деятельность. День не успел перевалить за середину, как из Министерства на официальном бланке пришло заверенное министром и председателем Визенгамота письмо, что условия Абернети будут полностью выполнены. Жизнь и неприкосновенность. Про свободу там ничего не говорилось, и Абернети с удовлетворением поставил подпись рядом с витиеватым росчерком министра.<br/>
<br/>
Одновременно на столе появилось письмо от Скамандера.<br/>
<br/>
«Какого драккла вы творите?»<br/>
<br/>
Этой победе — такой личной — Абернети радовался сильнее.<br/>
<br/>
И ответил только Трэверсу.<br/>
<br/>
Скамандеру он даже не планировал отвечать. Нет, Абернети дождался личной встречи. Торжественная передача себя самого в руки первых лиц британского правосудия изрядно его позабавила. Непроницаемое, с чуть прищуренными глазами лицо Скамандера — тоже. Главному аврору, впрочем, Абернети внимания не уделял.<br/>
<br/>
Настала очередь поменяться ролями.<br/>
<br/>
Теперь Скамандер наблюдал. Он отслеживал нюансы поведения и малейшие признаки лжи. Не доверял, искал зацепки, искал любой повод, чтобы прекратить этот фарс. О том, что все происходящее — лишь хорошо срежиссированная постановка под открытым небом, он догадывался один. Остальные представители власти — не без наущений Гриммсона, стоило признать, — заглядывали Абернети в рот, словно аколиты... словно он снова мог говорить. Это льстило. И вызывало чувство хорошо сделанной работы.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети пользовался своим положением на широкую ногу. Он сдал всех подельников, не имевших для Геллерта ценности, он сотрудничал со следствием и на шести длинных свитках изложил поминутный план побега Геллерта от американского конвоя, он раскаялся в том, что позволил обвести себя вокруг пальца, и, пронзительно глядя Трэверсу в глаза, чуть дрожащей рукой вывел на пергаменте: «Я никогда бы не стал ему помогать, если бы знал, чем все обернется».<br/>
<br/>
Черное перо не оставило ему шрамов. Трэверс был исключительно доволен.<br/>
<br/>
Держали Абернети в камере предварительного заключения: три на три метра, кровать, сортир и стол. Стула не было, но перьев Абернети все равно не давали вне допросов, а листать пожалованную Гриммсоном «Историю Хогвартса» можно было и на кровати. Чем Абернети и занимал долгие часы, пока проверялись его сведения и вертелись шестеренки неповоротливых бюрократических машин.<br/>
<br/>
Пожалуй, Гриммсон мог бы достать и другие книги, и даже пергамент с перьями, а при особой удаче — нормальную ручку с бумагой. Абернети не просил. Выжидал.<br/>
<br/>
Дождался того, что в камеру с непроницаемым лицом пришел Тесей Скамандер.<br/>
<br/>
— Чего вы добиваетесь, мистер Абернети? — не переступая порога, спросил он. Его огромная черная тень загораживала желанный проход к свободе, на тускло-медных волосах горели блики коридорных факелов, оттягивая на себя внимание от осунувшегося лица с цепкими серо-зелеными глазами.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети медленно моргнул. Никак не дал понять, насколько затруднительно было бы ответить без пергамента и пера.<br/>
<br/>
— Я выясню, — пообещал Скамандер и с аккуратным лязгом закрыл решетчатую дверь.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети продолжил чтение.<br/>
<br/>
Он не знал, считать ли победой этот короткий визит. С одной стороны — Скамандер пока сидел на крючке и сам шел по следу, с другой — как рыба на крючке, он чуял боль пробитой плоти и стремился предвосхитить решающую подсечку. У него даже могло получиться. Абернети не знал как, но он был далек от того, чтобы недооценивать противника. Один раз он ошибся, и это чуть не стоило ему двух операций разом — когда Скамандер подошел к нему в атриуме и заговорил. Допускать еще одно сближение с неудачей Абернети не собирался.<br/>
<br/>
Он вспомнил, с чего начинались его размышления. Что он хотел сделать, чтобы навсегда увериться в лояльности Скамандера.<br/>
<br/>
Пора было переходить именно к этому этапу. Интерес проснулся, поднял голову и ревел во всю глотку. Время для чувств.<br/>
<br/>
Как вызвать чувство в человеке, уверенном в твоей неискренности? Тесей Скамандер был весьма умен и проницателен, он играл только за себя и на своем поле, смешать его фигуры ложью не выйдет.<br/>
<br/>
Значит, нужна была правда.<br/>
<br/>
Сначала Абернети нужно было влюбиться самому.<br/>
<br/>
Он вспомнил о Куини, прекрасной, нежной Куини с мягкими жестами и доброй улыбкой. Ее образ сиял белым облачком на ярко-солнечном небе и оставался далеким, недостижимым. Даже оказавшись по одну сторону баррикад, она была эфемерна, просачивалась сквозь пальцы. Скамандер с резкими сдержанными манерами и мрачным присутствием, заполнявшим пространство вокруг него, даже сейчас был ближе. Они стояли друг напротив друга на дуэльной площадке, сидели за одним шахматным столом, держали в руках карты одной колоды.<br/>
<br/>
Влюбиться будет не так уж сложно.<br/>
<br/>
Наверное.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети стал пробовать — искать интересное, искать привлекательное, строить в голове тот образ, который мог бы запасть в душу... все это, пока не понял — образ уже есть. Предрассветная тень со взглядом побитого зверя.<br/>
<br/>
Интересно стало проверить, получится ли что-то большее. В уединении своей камеры с прозрачной дверью, за которой дежурили наряды авроров, Абернети задумчиво провел рукой по шее, представляя, что это делает совсем другая — большая и тяжелая — ладонь. Вспоминая. Вздрогнул, но не от отвращения, и, заинтригованный, постарался представить, каково было бы оказаться с мужчиной в постели. До сих пор концепцию отношений с кем-то своего пола Абернети представлял весьма смутно. Ему всегда нравились хрупкие леди с тонкой талией и маленькими аккуратными грудями. Совсем как Скамандеру.<br/>
<br/>
Поведет ли себя Скамандер так, словно под ним — леди? Будет ли осторожен-нежен-терпелив — или напорист, тверд, настойчив? Абернети медленно водил указательным пальцем по ключицам, пока не определился, что ему, в общем-то, все равно, но хотел бы он второго. Потом. В свой первый раз хотелось — изучать, шарить руками под одеждой, собирать губами капельки пота. И чтобы гладили-гладили-ласкали, и чтобы покрутили соски — вот так, да! — и чтобы поцеловали в живот, и языком в чувствительный пупок, в самую ямочку, где прикосновение ощущается так, будто касаются сразу всех внутренностей, и томная щекотка бежит по нервам, пробуждая за собой огонь желания. Абернети задрал рубашку, чтобы нырнуть кончиком указательного пальца во впадинку пупка, но этого оказалось уже мало. Фантазия бежала вперед, открывая другие картины: чужая рука вокруг члена, согнутые костяшки касаются лобка. Чувственные губы, припухшие от ласк, смыкаются на головке. И еще одна рука, наверное, ниже, под мошонкой, между ягодиц — хотя какая поза позволит сделать это одновременно, Абернети не очень представлял.<br/>
<br/>
Ему было все равно.<br/>
<br/>
Ему было хорошо.<br/>
<br/>
Он торопливо схватился за налитый, ноющий член — так давно не было так сладко — и принялся ласкать себя, как любил. Но... нет, это было не то. Знакомый ритм, знакомые движения — в настоящей близости с другим мужчиной все будет не так, по-новому. Ритм будет жестче, подушечки пальцев окажутся на других местах, а еще почему-то казалось, что яйца возьмут в горсть и чувствительно сожмут.<br/>
<br/>
Сделав это с собой, Абернети кончил.<br/>
<br/>
Он какое-то время лежал, не обращая внимания на налитую, слишком густую тишину за дверью: его авроры будто дыхание задержали и стояли спиной к нему, вытянувшись, будто в почетном карауле. Кто бы мог подумать, что несколько минут откровенного удовольствия заставят их так ревностно отнестись к собственным обязанностям. Абернети бы меньше удивился, если бы его стражи продолжили болтать как ни в чем не бывало или вовсе рявкнули, чтобы делал свои дела под одеялом и желательно не в их смену.<br/>
<br/>
Удивление, впрочем, было достаточно вялым. Абернети гораздо сильнее занимало осознание, что он сможет получить удовольствие с мужчиной. Не придется притворяться.<br/>
<br/>
И влюбиться сможет.<br/>
<br/>
И, кажется, уже на полпути.<br/>
<br/>
Что поделать, ему нравились умные люди. За это Абернети полюбил Куини. За это был безоговорочно предан Геллерту. (И еще за то, конечно, что Геллерт ценил его ум в ответ.)<br/>
<br/>
Пожалуй, со Скамандером, который считал Абернети опасным врагом, будет не просто возможно — с ним будет легко.<br/>
<br/>
Лишь бы еще раз пришел.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети скрупулезно уничтожил следы своего эксперимента и вернулся к книге. Не стоило смущать авроров больше разумного. Хватит с них того, что в отчете придется описать один сомнительный эпизод.<br/>
<br/>
Потянулись одинаковые дни, отныне изредка разбавленные мгновениями безоблачного удовольствия. К Абернети зачастил Гриммсон — передавал весточки от спящей ячейки и от Геллерта. Частенько вызывал к себе Трэверс. У Абернети еще не кончились сведения, которыми он не брезговал бы поделиться, но пора было выторговать себе что-то в ответ. Он принялся затягивать, намекая, что более чем оправдал свою неприкосновенность и пора бы приложить к ней что-то посущественнее, если Трэверс и дальше хочет выглядеть хорошо в глазах мировой общественности.<br/>
<br/>
Трэверс не был рад, конечно. Пытался запугивать, торговался — но уступал. Он явно ждал такого развития событий и понимал, что от Абернети зависит гораздо больше, чем от него самого.<br/>
<br/>
К лету Абернети получил собственную квартиру.<br/>
<br/>
Оттуда его тоже не выпускали, а в зачарованных словно в Азкабане стенах можно было сдержать даже нунду, но квартира — это личное пространство. И авроры вздохнули свободнее, больше не вынужденные наблюдать слишком интимные сцены со звуком тихих, просительных вздохов. Абернети сильно подозревал, что и Трэверсу надоело читать подробности одиноких вечеров скучающего узника. Возможно, именно это стало последним камешком на весах в пользу решения дать ему нормальное жилье.<br/>
<br/>
В квартиру могли прилетать совы.<br/>
<br/>
С одобрения Трэверса Абернети подписался на несколько тематических рассылок: зельеварение, трансфигурация, гербология. Безопасные научные журналы — никакой информации о внешнем мире, ничего, что могло бы дать Абернети опорные знания.<br/>
<br/>
Среди подписок был и школьный альманах Ильверморни. Совсем детское чтение для отличников-зубрил... с разделом по магловедению, который традиционно вели маглорожденные студенты.<br/>
<br/>
— Интересная подборка, — заметил Скамандер, наведавшись однажды в обед.<br/>
<br/>
Он по праву инспектора обошел гостиную, кухню и крохотную ванную, окинул наметанным взглядом полки без фотографий и пустые рамы без портретов на стенах. Остановился в спальне, куда авроры теперь не заходили, кроме как для рутинных проверок. Здесь Абернети возвел свой бастион новых знаний, и Скамандер безошибочно выхватил с ближайшего стеллажа свежий выпуск школьного альманаха. Пара сжавшихся в бесконечность секунд — пролистать, шурша веером страниц, остановиться на статье о последнем публичном выступлении Гитлера. Писал подросток, почти ребенок, но писал старательно, скопировав текст речи из магловской газеты. И фотография была оттуда же — черно-белый неподвижный портрет, скверно анимированный заклинанием.<br/>
<br/>
Скамандер поднял взгляд с мрачным удовлетворением, уверенный, что понял все правильно. Абернети давно не испытывал страха перед сильными магами — не после того, как грелся в жарком круге магической мощи Геллерта. Но здесь, в тесной спаленке, мало отличающейся от министерской камеры, яростное торжество Тесея Скамандера заставляло трепетать.<br/>
<br/>
И не только от страха.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети опустил голову — а перед этим позволил себе один — откровенный, жаждущий и ждущий — взгляд из-под ресниц.<br/>
<br/>
Искренний.<br/>
<br/>
Скамандер мог бы мысли читать и не увидел бы в них ничего другого — настолько искренний.<br/>
<br/>
И смертоносная буря прошла стороной. Скамандер прекрасно разбирался в людях — он оценил и манипуляцию, и ее источник. Настоящую, едва оформившуюся влюбленность.<br/>
<br/>
Попробуй Абернети обмануть — и Скамандер взвился бы, выломал суставы жестокими оковами, притащил бы к Трэверсу вместе со всеми своими подозрениями, нашел бы способ ограничить, взять на поводок. Но он, огорошенный открывшейся правдой, не сделал ничего подобного.<br/>
<br/>
Тесей Скамандер был хорошим человеком, благородным человеком. Он не поднял руку на того, кто был искренне в него влюблен.<br/>
<br/>
Но предупредил:<br/>
<br/>
— Вы ходите по краю, мистер Абернети. Не оступитесь.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети склонил голову ниже. И стоял так, пока воздух не схлопнулся вокруг точки, с которой только что аппарировал Тесей.<br/>
<br/>
Не хотелось больше звать его по фамилии. Тем более с таким прекрасным именем. Старым именем, магическим, несущим в себе столько смыслов и столько истории — совсем как его обладатель.<br/>
<br/>
Школьный альманах завис в воздухе, ожидая, пока его возьмут в руки. Между страниц оказалось заложено Черное перо.<br/>
<br/>
В следующий раз Тесей пришел намеренно, для разговора. С соблюдением протокола под подпись передал связку из трех орлиных перьев, чернильницу и стандартный пергамент. Пригласил сесть за стол в гостиной, будто на переговорах, хотя это был официальный допрос. Сухо начал:<br/>
<br/>
— Ваш поступок, мистер Абернети, создал определенное напряжение между Великобританией и Соединенными Штатами. Президент Пиквери требует вашей экстрадиции.<br/>
<br/>
Абернети промолчал — конечно же. И не притронулся к перьям.<br/>
<br/>
— Министр, разумеется, не настроен удовлетворять ее запрос. Однако речь идет о международных отношениях. Вам обещали жизнь и неприкосновенность внутри страны — и ее вам обеспечили. Пока. Если президент найдет достаточно... убедительные аргументы, ваше положение может измениться. Я рекомендую вам найти собственные аргументы, мистер Абернети. И как можно скорее.<br/>
<br/>
«Принято к сведению», — написал Абернети, как отвечал Трэверсу на любой шантаж.<br/>
<br/>
«Спасибо», — беззвучно произнес губами.<br/>
<br/>
Его совсем не обязаны были предупреждать. Скорее Трэверс хотел бы иметь эту угрозу в своем рукаве до тех пор, как Пиквери пообещает нечто действительно стоящее. Тогда ультиматумом «экстрадиция или информация» получилось бы застать Абернети врасплох, выудить действительно лакомые сведения — сверх тех, что Абернети уже открыл в рамках сделки. Но Тесей не терпел нарушенных обещаний — даже в отношении врагов. И он дал ему время подготовиться.<br/>
<br/>
Считал ли он Абернети врагом?..<br/>
<br/>
Время покажет, а пока что Абернети не стал торговаться. Он сбежал.<br/>
<br/>
Разумеется, выждав, пока озвученное Тесеем требование не выставит ему сам Трэверс, и напоказ заверив, что подумает, какой ценной информацией обеспечить свою дальнейшую судьбу.<br/>
<br/>
Все сложилось один к одному: Абернети достиг всего, что только было возможно, в плену и заодно сыграл на руку себе и Геллерту. Пиквери он знал хорошо, знал ее мертвую хватку и бескомпромиссную настойчивость, когда дело касалось задетой государственной чести. Рано или поздно она бы своего добилась, и тогда Абернети потерял бы возможность не только говорить.<br/>
<br/>
Он обернулся амбарной совой и улетел с собственным письмом к Тесею Скамандеру — по адресу, знакомому уже давно. Там Абернети постучался в окно, сел на подоконник и протянул лапу. Там его почесали над клювом, и по затылку, когда он потянулся за лаской, и между перьями по чувствительной шее. Там бросили нераспечатанное письмо, полное тайн и признаний, в один из ящиков стола. И там сказали:<br/>
<br/>
— Превращайся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>